


Seems Like Old Times

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [29]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You call this a reunion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on March 29, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 88.
> 
> Prompt from [](http://dw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**dw100**](http://dw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #347-Hospital. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

_Another bloody hospital,_ Rose thought, wondering why the Doctor had chosen this place for their first trip back together.

Jack didn’t seem to mind. Despite waxing nostalgic for Sisters in white, he had no trouble charming the staff of a twenty-first century NHS facility.

“And who are you?” he called out to an especially harried looking young man, who blushed under the intensity of a full-scale Jack Harkness smile, managing to stammer out, “Rory Williams,” before practically sprinting away.

Rose waited for the Doctor’s inevitable rebuke to Jack, but it never came.

“Nice fellow,” he muttered, before leading them away.


End file.
